


Flow

by anniemoon



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemoon/pseuds/anniemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is dead. So she shouldn't still have to get her period, right? RIGHT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flow

There are a lot of things that suck about being dead, or in my case, undead. I can't let my family know who I am or I will forget details about my past life. I have to work without getting paid and on top of that, I have to get a paying job that I'll inevitably get fired from before too long because I keep having to skip out to take care of my non-paying job. I don't know when I'll get to go to my final destination but I know it will be a long time judging from how many years Rube and Betty have been undead. I have to live in a filthy apartment because it's the only thing I can afford. I have to take the souls of people before they die, and the deaths I see aren't pretty. I rarely get an old person and if I do, they didn't exactly die peacefully in their sleep.

You want to know what's the worst thing about being dead? What beats out the rest of the bullshit? The one thing that pisses me off more than anything, even dying?

I still get my period. Three weeks into my new unlife, and I have to run to the local drugstore for tampons and Midol. The fuck? I'm *dead*. Isn't a period pretty much the essence of life? I know I have a corporeal body. I eat, sleep and piss the same as the living. That's pretty weird, but having a period is total bullshit. I thought having to deal with it for fifty or so years until I hit menopause was bad enough, but now I have to bleed for four days and deal with cramps every month? It this some kind of sadistic cosmic joke?

I asked Betty about it and she said she didn't even think about it. She said she was still a woman even if she was dead and there must be a reason why she kept having her period. I'm beginning to suspect Betty doesn't think about much of anything other than shoes and reaping souls. I tried to ask Roxy but she just told me to mind my own fucking business. Rube? No way. That would be like talking to my dad. And I'd rather die again, this time feeling that toilet seat squashing me like a cockroach, than talk to Mason about anything like this.

So I guess I have to deal with it, although I think it's the most unfair thing about being undead. If I was the militant type, I'd protest by, I don't know, maybe leaving used tampons on the steps of churches before Sunday morning services. Something really gross and shocking, as a way to yell, "Hey, you up there! This really fucking sucks!" But I won't do anything, because even though I've only been undead for a short time, I've learned that complaining never works and wishing for something different only makes me frustrated. Right now, I've got enough frustrations to deal with and I'm tired of fighting.

Can reapers even get pregnant? Not that the pregnancy factor matters to me, since the only action I've had in my life and unlife, was from a coronor. Anyway, I don't think it's possible, so what's the goddamned point? Betty thinks it's a way to keep us connected to life so we don't get too jaded about our work, but I think that's crap. It's simply proof that the big boss, the one who gives us our assignments and decides when we've fulfilled our duty, is a man. That's all I can figure, because no woman, deity or not, would condemn women to an almost-eternity of menstruation. Women may be bitchy with each other about a lot of things, but the sheer torture of having a period is one thing in which all women are united.

I'm George Lass. I died, and I still get PMS.


End file.
